The Madness of a Male Yandere
by TheRedEnigma
Summary: Aiko Aishi tries his best to keep Taeko Yamada unaware of his actions. He tries his best to remain loyal. He Keeps his heart on her and only her. He is a yandere. Everything he does is for her. His actions are to own her heart and soul. He must burn anyone and anything that becomes an obstacle to his goal. The mind of a psychopath is a strange one. Some genderbending. Request fic.


Teako Yamada. The name just rolled off my tongue. She was mine. A little angel that was made just for me. There are others who seem to agree with me. It wouldn't matter. She would only need me.

Yandere. That is what my father called ability to fight for what we loved. To do anything to get that person in our life. It has been passed down father to son in this family for years. Father was much more tender than my grandfather. Mother didn't have a clue what her husband did to get her attention. I wanted my Teako to have an easy life too. That all depended on her. Teako was sweet. So pure. Like pocky in my mouth. So sweet. She must not be tainted by anyone but my own hands.

I awoke from my slumber, just before the alarm would have went off. Monday. I rolled over to grab my phone. Mother had forced me to get one. I never wanted it but she wanted her little boy to be safe. I rolled my eyes. I was the nearly the tallest kid in school. I saw that I had a message. Interesting. None of my so called friends even bothered to text me. They knew it was better to call me. I read the text and responded in turn. Information-kun? He was the school's biggest black items seller. That is if you call panty shots black items. Interesting. My phone rang. Heh. I made him call me. I hit accept.

"I don't usually respond to these requests," the electronic voice spoke.

"I don't like texting."

"I really could care less."

"Then don't complain."

"Taeko Yamada," he started. "She is your senpai?"

"She is mine," I growled in warning.

"Not for long."

"What?"

"Stop acting as if this was new." It was true. I have been eliminating rivals for a while now. "Megamo Saikou is looking for a new student council treasurer. Taeko's math skill are up there and he has his eyes set on her." My eyes narrowed. Megamo. He was such a prick. He was always in my way. Even going as far as to watch out for me because he believed I was too antisocial. He kept saying I was the suicidal type. I would deal with him soon.

"It's time to remove him."

"Please do. You have till friday. Funny how everyone waits till friday," he hung up. It was going to be done promptly. How should I do it. A push. A knife. Oh perhaps fire. I grinned. Today was going to be beautiful. I'd start it by presenting Taeko with my gift. It would cheer her up. Afterall her best friend had just been declared missing. I wrapped the gift with thoughts of my love. It was nothing but a bracelet that I had crafted with all of my adoration. I got dressed quickly and headed out the door. I had to hurry if I wanted to catch my princess alone. I rushed to my bike and peddled faster than I could remember. I still think my heart was beating faster than my feet on the pedals.

I arrived early and waited by the fountain. It wasn't long before my love arrived. She looked so sad. Tears streamed down her face. She miss Osana more than I bargained for. That slut had a thing for me. She was in the way of our love. Osana had declared her love for me, last friday. She invited me to the tree in hopes of receiving my love. She was so happy when I drew her close. I could smell her cheap perfume. Passion. Yes that was the name. She tried to kiss me. I let her. It would be her first and her last. I thrust the knife into her back. I was delighted to hear her screech in pain. Then I couldn't stop myself. She tried to take me away from my innocent sempai. She went behind senpai's back to get to me. I thrust the knife again and again. Again. Again. Her screams became gurgles. Blood splattered everywhere. It covered the red flowers in a beautiful way. Yes. Yes. Die. Die. You never hurt her again.

"Why," she pleaded. "Stop."

"You little whore. You tried to take me for a fool. You think I would betray my Taeko." I spat on her. "Bitch." It began again. How many more stabs would it take. It was everywhere. I was coated in it. I realized she had stopped crying. When did she die. I missed the light leaving her eyes. I wanted her to suffer. I looked down at the mutilated corpse below me. I would have to clean this up. I sighed. It was such a bother. I pulled the shovel from behind the tree. I would bury her here. This was where she dreamed to be after all. She wanted me. She got me. Now she would be here forever. She would see me bring Taeko here. She would see our true love.

I shook myself of the memory. Taeko was here. Not that slut. I walked towards her and sat beside her. I was calm and collected. I had planned this out a million times.

"Taeko-sempai," I called to her. She looked up. She was now aware of my close proximity. She jumped.

"Aishi," she was confused.

"You look so sad." I pretended to look confused.

"It's Osana. She is missing," she cried a few tears. I pulled a handkerchief from my breast pocket and handed it to her. "Thanks," she sobbed.

"I heard. I'm so sorry. She was such a happy girl."

"I feel terrible. I wanted to go with her to confess. I guess she chickened out and ran off. Then she must have been kidnapped."

"What do you mean? Confess to who," I pretended to look sad.

"To you," she looked at me sadly. I then acted shocked.

"What."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Look. I know you are sad but I got you a gift." She wiped her eyes.

"What is it," I handed her the small parcel.

"Open it." She did and gasped. It was a pretty bracelet. I had spent sometime braiding it.

"Did you make this," she asked. I nodded.

"Mother taught me how." She played with trying to put it on. I smiled and tied it on her wrist. The orange color went well with her skin.

"It's so soft," she smiled.

"It took a long time to get it just right." I felt her arms wrap around me.

"Thank you Aishi-san."

"Aiko. Call me Aiko."

"Aiko. Thank you," her face became flushed.

"Are you harassing this poor girl." That voice. That snobbish voice. Megamo Saikou. I growled.

"He isn't bothering me," she spoke up. "He was just comforting me."

"Oh yes. Osana. Such a pitty."

"Yes," I looked down in sadness.

"I will have to put the school on high alert now. I have to protect everyone here. It is my sworn duty as student council president." What a blow hard. Just like his father.

"That is ever so kind of you," Taeko praised. Yeah kind. He just wants to take you from me.

"Yes. To do that I need help." I thought he was going to wait till friday. "I was going to wait but," he paused dramatically. "I need your help."

"Mine?"

"Yes Taeko. I need a treasurer. I need one now." He got onto one knee and pulled out her hand. I felt the blood drain from me face. I saw her blush. Megamo was considered to be handsome. He brought her hand to his lips and bestowed a kiss upon it. "Please do me this favor. She turned a bright red. She was actually considering this.

"I'll do it," I spoke up.

"You?" He turned to me. "I asked the lovely Taeko. Please do kindly butt out."

"I have the highest grade in my class."

"She is a class above you," he rose and dusted off his uniform. He turned back to Taeko. "Please do me this favor. He gave her hand another kiss before leaving. I was steaming. Megamo. That insolent ass would never take her.

"Taeko," I called. She didn't seem to hear me as she stared at her hand.

"He didn't even care for Osana," I brought her up in order to make Taeko angry at Megamo.

"You are right." her face now held an angry look. "Osana deserved better."

"Right," I agreed. Although I still think she got off easy with me. It took hours to get the blood out of everything. Stupid cow.

"Oh the bell is ringing. I must get to class. Thank you so much Aiko," she blushed as she raced towards the door. I smiled. Sempai loved my gift. So she must love me too. I rushed to my class but was stopped by Budo.

"You didn't appear for the club activities last friday."

"I was busy with laundry," I scowled. He laughed.

"I hate that chore too." I have him a slight smirk. He was the perfect tool to use to blend in. He thinks that we are friends. I only joined the club to avoid suspicion. I suppose that if I was normal, we may have been friends.

"I saw you with Taeko," he smiled. Please don't tell me that I would have to take him down too. My plate was getting pretty full lately. "I just wanted to say that it was nice of you to cheer her up. Totally worth missing morning activities for." Oblivious idiot.

"Yeah," I sighed.

"Look I think you are on the right track. Just keep being nice and being her friend." The next bell rang. "Look I gotta go. Just good luck." I smiled and nodded. That idiot didn't even know I was using what he taught to murder my rivals. I walked into my class and pretended to look sad. The desk next to mine had a flower on top. I could only think of the beauty of the blood covered flowers on friday. I spent the morning writing a letter to Megamo. I copied Taeko's handwriting for this. It was sloppy and endearing. She would make an adorable bride. It was a simple note on how she agreed with his proposal and would meet him in the maze. It was perfect. It was full of places to hide. Like a mouse caught in a trap. I'd watch him struggle. He would suffer. The bell rang and I went to meet Taeko at the fountain. I just had to make sure that she went home instead of staying late to read.

"Hey Taeko," I called. She looked up. Tears still streaked her face.

"Aiko," she smiled. I felt my heart skip a beat.

"I just wanted to check on you. Oh," I notice she didn't have a lunch. "Share my bento with me."

"You don't have to Aiko."

"Nonsense." I laid it on her lap. "Enjoy. I made it myself." She smiled and began to eat. Her eyes lit up and she gushed about my cooking.

"So good. Aiko you should be in the cooking club."

"I like to think that I have more skills than making octopus dogs." She laughed. Unfortunately for her I drugged her food with a laxative. I felt terrible doing it. Poor girl. My poor princess. It would take an hour for it to start but she would definitely be heading home.

"I really miss her," Taeko sighed. "She always made time for me and helped me focus." She twiddled the bracelet. I smiled and took her hand.

"I'll help you."

"Thank you Aiko," she smiled and finished her food. "Oops. I ate it all."

"It's fine," I stood up and took the bento. "I'll go put this in my locker. See you later," I waved. I placed the bento in my locker and headed to Megamo's locker. I smirked as I slipped the note inside. I would miss club activities again but this would be well worth it. I headed to class to finish the day. I spent the rest of the time plotting his death. I think I would have fun with this one.

The bell rang to symbolize the end of the day. I rose from my seat and left to the garden club. I had to get there before them. I had swiped the key ages ago. Apparently my good looks were irresistible to the girls there. They got so excited when I volunteered to help them weed. They left the keys out where anyone could take them. I snickered as I opened the door and took out the gas powered saw. This would be great. I could ship pieces to daddy dearest. I'd send him his head. I grabbed the shovel and a spare gas can and relocked the door. It seemed that luck was on my side and the girls were running late. I took my time getting to the maze. If I rushed I would have brought attention to myself. Once there I hide my items in a hedge. I placed a basket and a blanket down. It had to look like Taeko was planning on surprising him. Disgust overwhelmed me. Megamo cannot have her. I had chosen to snatch the ritual knife from the occult club and a blow torch from the science club. This way I wouldn't need matches. I checked the time. It was nearing five-thirty. Perfect.

I hid in the hedge as I heard footsteps.

"Taeko," Megamo called. "Taeko, where are you?" I smirked as he arrived in the center. Perfect. He turned his back to me and looked inside the basket. I grabbed for his neck but he jumped aside.

"You," he snarled.

"Yes," I punched his face. He stepped back in his pain. His senses were hazed. He made an effort to punch me. I stepped aside and grabbed his arm. He tried to kick me but I let go of his arm and grabbed his leg. I was satisfied with the bone crunching snap. He screamed.

"That is a good sound," I stomped on his break. He screamed some more. Beautiful. He would suffer. He tried to crawl away when I slammed my foot into his arm and brought the knife through his hand. He yowled and began pleading. He made an effort to continue crawling but I wasn't having that. I heated the knife and pierced his shoulder blade. It went through like butter. I could smell his flesh melting. It felt unholy when I twisted the knife. His blood was wonderful. It bled out slowly. I ripped the knife out. It held human flesh on its bent blade. Megamo looked at it. Tears rolled down his face.

"You knew she was mine."

"No. I knew you were crazy. I know you killed the others!"

"You guessed right. You know it is usually nice to be correct. But you should have stayed ignorant," I placed the blade near his stomach and heated the blade on his flesh. His fear was feeding me. I felt powerful. Yes. This was wonderful. I slowly fed the blade into his belly. He struggled but that only made it worse. The cut opened up and I watched him bleed out. I tossed the knife into the basket and grabbed the saw. I took my gift and Megamo's prized watch. I always kept a piece of my victims. Osana's hair was a perfect example. I packed the gift into the basket to place at Saikou's building later. I took my can of gas and spilled it all over the blanket and the body. I lit the torch and tossed it into the pile. It lit up fast. I wanted to watch but I didn't want to be caught here. I raced out of the school's gates after I had changed clothing. The basket held everything I needed.

It was late in the night when I turned on the tv. The news reported the accidental fire at the school. Funny. There was nothing about the head. I turned it off and headed to bed.

I woke up late and headed to school. Apparently the school was on high alert after the accidental fire. A teacher had raced into the maze after hearing Megamo was inside. She never made it out. The police had ruled it as an accident. They couldn't find one of the body's head. I knew the truth. Old man Saikou must have seen this as a disgrace. That little bit was family vengeance. He should never have made a move on my mother. I walked over to Taeko. She seemed to be shook up.

"Taeko."

"Aiko," she smiled. "Thank goodness. I was worried that it was you in the fire."

"I'm fine Taeko." I noticed that she still wore the bracelet. I saw her blush. That was for me? So cute. I walked her to class. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Yes. I brought you my bento to make up for it."

"Thank you," I was really sorry that I had to drug her. She blushed and rushed into class. I went to mine. I knew I would see her during lunch and I couldn't wait. After the bell I raced to the fountain. I waited but she didn't arrive. Something was wrong. I raced to her class to find her pinned to a desk. That must have been the new substitute teacher, Mido Rana.

"Don't be like that," he purred. "I promise to give you an A in chemisty," he moaned as he carresed her face. I couldn't stand as my Senpai was going to be violated. I raced in and slammed into Mido. The older man fell and I felt my rage slip. I pulled out the knife and rammed it into his skull. Taeko fell down in shock. I rammed the blade over and over until I heard a sharp cry. I saw Taeko crying. She curled into herself.

"Stay back."

"No," I grabbed her wrist. "You are mine. Mine," I growled.

"No," she squirmed. I acted fast and pinched the nerve on the back of her neck. She collapsed. She would be fine. Just a temporary knock out. Thinking fast, I grabbed my knife and Taeko. I would be bringing her home. She would be safe there. I placed my darling in the case downstairs and dragged her home. It was a while before she came too. She awoke in the familial chair. I was there to greet my princes.

"Taeko," I purred. Taeko looked at him in fear.

"You killed him."

"Only to protect you," I smiled. "I brought you here safe and sound."

"Here?"

"My home silly," I patted her head. Her hair was so silky. Much softer than that Osana brat.

"When can I leave."

"When you love me my sweet. I'm sorry it had to be this way. You know too much. I wanted to earn your love the old fashioned way but I guess I'm not as good as my father."

"What." Aw. My love was scared.

"Shush. It's okay."

"So you killed them all."

"Yes. They wanted to keep you and me apart."

"Osana?" She asked.

"Yes. That bitch thought she could take me from you. Don't worry I left you a memento of her."

"What!"

"Yes that is right. Your bracelet." Her eyes trailed to her wrist.

"No!"

"Yes. Be mine," I kissed her. Tears trailed down her face. It would only be a matter of time now. Then she would be mine and mine alone.


End file.
